


Big Fat Destiel Wedding Night

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Emotional, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Pillow Talk, Safer Sex, Showers, Talking, Top Castiel, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Castiel are about to spend their first night as a married couple after a surprise wedding.





	Big Fat Destiel Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Meant as a companion piece to My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (WIP) on fanfiction.net Will link when author finishes.

After ceremoniously carrying Castiel over the threshold of the motel room, Dean kissed his new groom and set him down. “Can’t believe we’re married, Cas. Wow. Husbands.”

  


“Husbands,” Cas repeated softly. He looked into Dean’s eyes with pure love and adoration. He snickered. “We look like we killed a clown. Should we shower?”

  


Dean looked down at himself, still coated in multiple colors of paint. “I think you’re right, babe. Damn. We weren’t exactly expecting any of this. What the hell are we supposed to change into? You know, for...home?”

  


“Check the car. I’m willing to wager since this was carefully plotted by our family that there is some semblance of luggage out there.”

  


Dean smiled wide and gave him a quick peck. “I married a genius! Be right back.” He jingled the keys and turned on his heel. Castiel just shook his head and shrugged out of his suit jacket. He kicked out of his shoes and was down to boxers and socks by the time Dean returned with a duffle bag and gift box.

  


“Oh...hey there, handsome. You were right. We have a change of clothes and a present. Wanna open it?”

  


Castiel took the wrapped box from him and lifted off the lid. “I’m going to assume this is from my brother.” He showed Dean the contents.

  


Dean nearly doubled over with laughter. “I’d say so! There’s like a hundred condoms and lube packets in there! What the hell did he think we were gonna do in one night? Damn.” He pawed through the safe sex treasure trove. “We got flavors, ribbed, next to nothin’, water based lube, silicone...did he clear out a pharmacy shelf?”

  


Castiel peered into the box. “I mean, I have plenty of stamina but you’re human…”

  


Dean blushed. “Okay. Okay. I’m gonna hit the shower. Then you. Then...we’ll uh...figure out this wedding night business.” He handed Cas the box and stripped down to his own boxers. A few minutes under the hot water would clear his head.

  


So he knew the basics, Tab A into slot B, right? It’s sex. Two bodies coming together to find comfort and pleasure. Kissing and touching. Finding all the good spots to drive each other crazy. It was just the major matter of who was pitching and who was catching. He scrubbed the color out of his hair and off his face and made sure his undercarriage got a good cleaning. In case.

  


“Shower’s all yours, Babe.” He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Cas was sitting on the bed still inspecting the contents of Gabe’s gift.

  


Cas looked up and his eyes widened at the sight. “You...you’re beautiful, Dean.”

  


Dean ducked his head and blushed. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t have to butter me up. I’m a sure thing,” he played off the compliment with a joke.

  


Castiel stood and cupped his husband’s face in his hands. His eyes fluttered closed to go in for a deep kiss. “Take the compliment, my love.” He patted Dean’s ass before disappearing into the bathroom for his own shower.

  


It was supposed to be...hot? Magical? So why did Dean feel like a nervous virgin while he sat there listening to the water running on the other side of the door?  _ Because you actually are a virgin here, dumbass _ , he chastised himself. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done...anything. They made out. They cuddled. They...hadn’t really had a safe slide into second base yet. It would be a long night. No reason to rush. He slid the towel to the floor and laid back on the bed. He hoped Cas would get the message that he was giving himself over, allowing himself to be vulnerable.

  


Castiel stepped out looking like hot, wet sex. His dark hair was damp and tousled from drying. Some water was still beaded on his defined chest. Sharp hip bones peeked over his towel. Dean instinctively covered his hardening cock before he realized he no longer had to. His husband turned him on. No shame in that. “Wow. You are smokin’ hot.”

  


“Not so bad yourself, my Husband.” He dropped the towel to reveal his own state of arousal. He sucked in his bottom lip and bit it. He advanced for the bed to lie beside Dean. He looked him over and reached out place his hand over where Dean’s shoulder once bore his mark. Dean drew in a shaky breath and shivered. “I rebuilt your body, atom by atom, so many years ago. I never got to truly appreciate your beauty, though.”

  


“Now I want you to take me apart,” Dean whispered. He brushed his lips against Castiel’s and wrapped his hand behind his neck.

  


They kissed tenderly for a long time, still keeping a little distance on the bed between them. Fingertips traced over lines and muscles. Castiel felt the goosebumps rise on Dean’s skin under his featherlight touches. He relished the soft moans escaping Dean’s throat.

  


“Does this mean…”

  


“Yeah, Cas. I’ve been thinking about this. You know, for when we took this step. It's something I want to give you,” Dean replied softly.

  


“Dean, I will gladly give of myself to you.”

  


Dean sat up a little on his elbows. “Look. I’m always the tough guy. The… _ Alpha _ male. But with you, I don't have to put on my game face. I’m just me. And I trust you to be...vulnerable. Please. You want to try things the other way I’m good with that. Just...for our first time I want you to...to make love to me.” He looked at Castiel through his thick lashes.

  


“I want to experience everything with you, my beloved mate. To share ourselves, be completely as one. I am...well, overwhelmed with emotions right now. I feel so full of love and warmth. I’m nervous and excited. You are everything to me, Dean.”

  


Dean caressed his face. “You're  _ my _ everything, Angel.” He leaned in for another kiss. He’d never get enough of those soft lips and the slightly sweet taste of Castiel. When he settled on his back again he boldly pulled his husband on top of him.

  


The weight was different, having someone so solid pressing down on him. And Castiel was so warm. His skin was hot and flushed from more than excitement and arousal. Dean let his hands roam all over the flawless tanned skin as Cas kissed gently along his jaw and down his neck. His hips instinctively rolled to seek friction between them.

  


“Want you, Cas,” Dean said in a breathy voice.

  


“Want you too, Dean.” Castiel ground down on him and moaned. “Can't...rush…”

  


Dean smiled up at him. “Take your time, Babe. I want you to touch and taste and build me all the way up.”

  


“Dean…” Cas moaned. He reluctantly drew back on his knees but he was eager to explore his lover's body. Dean was completely unguarded beneath him, looking up with heavy lidded eyes and licking his kiss plumped lips.

  


Castiel started with wet, open kisses along freckled shoulders and all over Dean's chest. He was slow and tender. Sighs and soft moans came from Dean as he arched into the affection. He’d had generous and attentive lovers before, but nothing so innocent and loving. 

  


Tears stung his eyes when he realized he wasn't just somebody's good time. He was... _ somebody's.  _ He belonged to Cas and Cas belonged to him. The angel loved him so much he vowed forever to him. Dean swallowed the hard lump in his throat and tried to just let all the doubt and insecurity go.  _ Castiel loves you. Castiel married you. Let him in. Let him love you. _

  


He felt Castiel’s mouth get lower on his abdomen. “You can...whatever you want,” Dean said, granting his complete consent. Still, he gasped when a hand closed around him. Cas handled him with just the right pressure and it felt amazing. “Just like that, Babe. Feels good.”

  


Dean closed his eyes and gripped the blankets on either side of him. If he watched Cas do anything he'd go off embarrassingly fast and he was on the edge of that cliff already. It was almost a relief when Cas let him go. He took a couple deep breaths to compose himself. He opened his eyes again when he felt the weight shift on the bed.

  


Castiel was going through the box and pulling out supplies. “Do you have a preference? For the condom?”

  


“Preference? Never had one used on me. I guess I like to use the barely there ones. You feel more. And the water based lube with those. Silicone is good for...well...alone time.” Dean grinned.

  


Cas frowned at the packets in his palm. “I don't want to hurt you. I’m...well endowed as you are.” He gestured at his lap.

  


Dean chuckled. “Yeah...I noticed that. Foreplay, Cas. You were with a woman before, even if she turned out to evil. Did you go right for it or did you touch her first? Get her all relaxed and ready?”

  


“Oh. Yes. She guided me through what she liked. You want me to touch you like that?”

  


“Different equipment, same premise.” Dean spread his legs and drew up his knees. “I promise if it hurts or feels too weird I’ll tell you.”

  


Castiel nodded and set the condom aside. He tore the lube packet open with his teeth and coated his fingers. He reached between Dean's legs and gently massaged his perineum without attempting penetration yet.

  


“Mmm...that's nice, Babe.”

  


Castiel smiled and continued, brushing a fingertip over the puckered flesh. He circled and pressed lightly. Dean didn't flinch or seem tense so he pushed against the tightness until he felt it give. His finger was squeezed at first but muscles gave way with just a hint of his grace. He would make Dean as comfortable as possible. The warmth of his grace and the slickness got him inside. “Are you alright?”

  


Dean smiled at him. “I’m okay. It’s okay. Different.”

  


Cas turned his wrist slightly and swept his finger against Dean’s inner walls.

  


“Oh holy fuck!” Dean’s eyes flew wide and he gasped for his breath. “Easy there, tiger. Not ready to go off just yet.”

  


Castiel nodded and returned his focus to getting his husband prepared. His movements were careful and the reward was hearing the deep rumble from Dean's chest. He opened another packet of lubrication to attempt a second finger. Again the ring was tight but inside opened up to him.

  


“Yeah, Cas...that's feeling real good.” Dean moved his hips a little to meet Castiel's hand. Cas leaned forward to kiss him while he opened him up. “Mmm...you wanna...try?”

  


“I want to be inside you so badly, Dean. I’m going to use some grace, alright?”

  


“Okay. You need help with condom or you got it?”

  


Cas slipped out to reach for the condom. “I’ve done this before.” Just not for someone he was deeply in love with. He regretted in that moment not waiting for Dean, even though Dean would never fault him for that. He rolled the sheer latex over himself and used a third pack of lubricant to coat it. “Are you ready, Dean?”

  


“As I’ll ever be, Angel.”

  


Castiel guided himself into position and pressed forward as slowly as possible. He heard Dean gasp as the head breached the ring of muscle. He sent warm and soothing waves of grace and felt Dean fully relax to take him in. When he was fully sheathed he lowered himself onto Dean and just paused to take in the moment. “We are one.”

  


“We are.” Dean wrapped his legs high around Castiel's waist. He pulled him in for a lingering kiss. “I feel different.”

  


“Good or bad?”

  


Dean flashed a smile. “Oh definitely good. Just...my first time, you know?”

  


“Thank you.”

  


“For what?”

  


“Everything. Loving me. Marrying me. Making love with me.” Castiel kissed him again. 

  


“Ditto. Now proceed with the lovemaking,  _ husband _ . Waited a lifetime for this.”

Castiel shifted his hips a little for small movements at first. The sensations were incredible. All the heat and pressure on him, squeezing and pulling him back in. Dean was running his hands all over him and making soft noises and sighs. He took his time progressing to longer strokes.

  


“Baby...you feel so good inside me…” Dean moaned. 

  


“You feel amazing, my love. All I can do to make this last.”

  


“Doesn't matter. We got all night and the rest of our lives. Been on the edge since you found my...RIGHT THERE!” Dean arched his back and clenched around him. He panted for breath. “Little faster...hit that spot again…”

  


“As you wish.” Castiel cupped Dean's ass to lift him and change the angle. He thrust in shorter and harder and the soft sounds turned to loud groans of pleasure. He felt his own climax build. “Dean...I’m going to…”

  


“Me...too...keep going...please,” he whined. He lifted to meet his husband and clung to him. “So...close…”

  


“Dean, I’m…”

  


“Castiel!” Dean cried out. His eye rolled back in his head and his face contorted into something between pleasure and pain. Castiel felt warmth spreading between their bellies as waves of spasms from Dean's inner walls brought him closer to bliss.

  


He dug his toes into to bed and buried himself as deep as he could get for his own release. “Dean….” he uttered before collapsing his full weight on his lover's chest. “That was amazing.”

  


“Yeah,” Dean's voice broke. “It was…” He felt tears sting his eyes. It had to be some cosmic mistake. To have this...angel saying he loves him and showing it with every touch. 

  


Castiel lifted his head and eased himself out. “Are you okay?” He smoothed a hand over Dean’s hair.

  


“I don't deserve you,” Dean broke into a sob.

  


“Dean, no. We're past all this. We deserve this. All of this. It took so long for either of us to believe we were worthy of love. I love you so much. Enough to marry you and commit to a lifetime with you.” He positioned them to their sides so he could hold Dean tightly in his arms.

  


Dean buried his face in Castiel's shoulder. “I know. And I love you, too. It's just...I’ve never been this happy and bad things always happen when I start to hope…”

  


“Shh...love. Whatever comes after this we face together. We're an  _ us _ now. The Winchesters. We can take on anything.”

  


Dean sniffled and nodded against his shoulder. “You're right. Guess all the emotions caught up with me.” He huffed a laugh. “Innocent bride on my wedding night, huh?”

  


Castiel brushed their lips together. “It got to me, too. It's just us, Dean. Okay? You know you can let go with me.”

  


“I know, Angel. And I did let go. All this stuff holding me back from being with you. Being able to...to  _ be _ with you like this.”

  


“You saw everyone at our wedding. There was so much love and support. My Dad even performed the ceremony. We were covered in all the colors of our family's blessings. We’re free, Dean. There's nothing holding us back. We're two people, deeply in love and committed to one another. Nothing else matters.”

  


Dean thought of hearing that song when Castiel walked down the aisle. “Yeah, Mr. Winchester. Nothing else matters.”


End file.
